


指向

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “可是，我又怎么可能拥有那个哈利呢，在我几乎望不见他的时候？”基于1-6卷，哈赫向。





	1. 远方（金妮POV）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Points](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485080) by LittleCreek and Musca. 



> 题目“指向(Four Points)”来源于“定向咒(Four-Point Spell)”，咒语是“给我指路(Point Me)”。

他们怎么能坐得如此贴近却毫不在意？

他们一点都不觉得奇怪吗？

不管怎么说——

假如——

他们两个——

或许他们真的没留意。或许就像是你夜里躺在床上准备入睡，你合上双眼，看着你自己的眼睑，想象一下那是什么景象。什么都没有，因为太近了，什么都看不到。对你来说最近的地方，反而是你的盲区。

我累了。我们曾在刻意的微笑和平淡的对话中度过了整个暑假。我们曾小心翼翼地不单独行动。我们曾小心翼翼地保持着目光接触，所有那些我们不愿意在对方眼中看见的东西在界线之外蜷缩着身子。我们曾小心翼翼地装作一切正常。

可我累了。

我想回到过去，依然是那个几乎不被他所留意的“最好朋友的妹妹”。

我想回到过去，就那样遥遥地注视着他，远远地渴望着他；因为如今我已经像我曾经梦想的那样接近他了，我开始明白这个念头是怎样荒谬的幻想。我可以抚摸他，亲吻他，看到他对我微笑，仿佛我就是他的世界。可是我却无法消散他眼底的阴霾，无法窥见在那掩饰之下的真正的他，那个既非英雄又非领袖、也不是我们所拥有的最出色的魁地奇队长的哈利。那个哈利，仅仅是哈利。

可她却能做到。

每一次，他们相互注视的时候，她都能读懂他。而他也向她敞开自我。毫不刻意、毫不思索、毫不畏惧地，他便向她敞开了自我。

如今我回到本该驻留之处远远观望，于是我能看到这一点了。

叹息被我周围地上一圈薄纱和缎带的窸窣声淹没了。离婚礼只剩下一周了，妈妈和浮脓已经变成了两个暴君。我们全都被分派了各式各样的手工活，奖赏就是腰酸背痛手指发麻，尤其是在你不能用魔法来完成它们的时候。这不公平，现在我是家里唯一一个年龄太小不能用魔法的人，但只有这一次，我并不介意。这让我始终忙碌着。而且它掩盖了我真正在做的事情——打他们三个回到陋居那一刻起我就开始了行动，日复一日，从未间断。

我在观望。

我将在婚礼上穿着的礼袍有多得无可救药的缎带圈儿和蝉翼纱小卷。它挺漂亮的——如果你想让自己看上去像一整舰队桃色花边的话。一连几天装作没听见我说话之后，妈妈总算同意让我从中抽掉一些缎带。被丢开的小绸缎片在我身侧的一池阳光中畅游。不知道礼袍现在会不会瞧着好些。我一直没留意手边。

我一直在观望他们。

他们这个暑假特别神神秘秘，不过我一点都不奇怪。我知道他们都不会再回学校去了。罗恩和赫敏将与他同行。是他请求他们去的吗？我不这么想。我确信，是他们提议的。

为什么我没有提议与他同行？

因为他决不会让我去的。

因为罗恩决不会让我去的。

因为妈妈和爸爸决不会让我去的。

至少，我是这么告诉我自己的。

我就是这么告诉我自己的，当那个声音开口的时候——那个声音总说出真相，不，金妮，那是因为如果他说不，就像你知道他会做的那样，你将无法承受这个打击。

我抽出另一根缎带，倚在墙上。

哈利看上去很累。除此之外，我就再看不出什么了，他的脸隐没在阴影中，辨不清表情。他很长一段时间都把自己锁在他和罗恩的房间里。他是半小时前偷偷溜下楼的，从那时候起他们三个就挤在那张沙发上。或者至少得说，是哈利和赫敏挤在那儿。

可怜的罗恩。

沿着边缘徘徊绕行，努力地想从一份不属于他的生活中撷取一丝半缕。

人们称他们为“三人组”，可如果你靠近观察，你就会明白“三人组”已经名存实亡很久了。走在前面的总是哈利和赫敏，然后才是罗恩。

罗恩知道该怎么让这关系紧紧地维系下去吗？这关系有多牢靠？它朝不同的趋势发展着，有时几乎到了要破裂的程度，但从不会真正断开。他们意见相左，争执起来，她数落他不够专心，而他则回嘴说她健忘，但他们总会在同一个关节上打住，这样的情景我在公共休息室的一头看过无数次了。

哈利和赫敏。

我不知道罗恩注意到了没有。见鬼，他大概对此毫无概念。他对赫敏迷得神魂颠倒，以致于领悟不到很早以前她就已经把他远远落在身后了。或许，他痴迷的只是自己对赫敏的想象。就像我过去痴迷哈利那样。

就像我现在这样。

既然我已经明白，那么放手本该是很容易的。可是每当我看着他，每当我看着他们的时候，仍有某种异样的情感徘徊不去，刺痛人心。

他身体前倾，手肘支着膝盖，双掌埋在发丛中。她靠向他，膝盖和他的碰在一起，一只手沉静地按在他肩上以免他过深地沉湎于自身。我望不见他的表情，但我能望见她的，这就足够了。要想知道他的感觉，你只要看着她就行了。它们就像蚀刻在我曾见赫敏用过的那些麻瓜复写纸上的单词：无论他心绪如何，总会在她身上显出对应的印痕。

或许，那才是我所想要的。

不仅仅是哈利，而是赫敏的哈利。

那个视她为能永久指明方向的定向咒的哈利。

那个可以被她用一句话安抚，用一个眼神责备，用轻轻一点便引导的哈利。

那个她所爱的哈利。

那个她所爱的哈利。

可是，我又怎么可能拥有那个哈利呢，在我几乎望不见他的时候？


	2. 外围（罗恩POV）

我是隐形的吗？

说老实话，一定是有哪个家伙在我没看到的当口把哈利的斗篷丢在我身上了，因为每次我以为她就要看我一眼的时候，总会发现她实际上是在查看楼梯。或者是观察金妮。

她已经把那本该死的书抱在怀里一整天了，可我不认为她在刚过去的三十分钟里有翻动哪怕一页纸。

——或者从昨天早晨开始有听进我说的哪怕一个字。

我已经来回走了四趟，有一次还（故意）撞在她身上，踩了她的脚。

那至少还得到了一声回应：“好痛！罗恩，那是我的脚。”

我·知·道。

我决定再来上一趟，拖着脚踱到她身前那块小地毯上。

“真疯狂，不是吗？”

“嗯……”

突然，我听到妈妈的尖叫和芙蓉的掌声。女人啊。

“这场婚礼，它——赫敏，你在听我说吗？”

她注意到了我的运动鞋，然后才是我的脸，她缓缓合上书抬起头来，脸上挂着不大耐烦的表情。

“当然了，我在听，罗恩。”她翻了翻眼珠子。啊哈，我太清楚她的恼怒了。

我只是点点头。“那么，好吧。看来——”

“可怜的金妮，把那些缎带去掉恐怕得花她几辈子功夫，”她边说边咬着嘴唇，“我曾提议让我来弄掉它们，你知道。一个简单的拆解咒就能做到。可她说她会自己来。”她迷惑不解地耸耸肩。

很好，看来我不光是隐形的，还是被无视的，她略过我直接讨论起金妮的礼袍了。典型作风。我咬紧牙关忍住了涌到嘴边的一连串反驳；那我还不如把力气留着多走几趟。

“好吧，”我表示，“妈妈根本一开始就不该把那些礼袍给她。我是说，金妮哪有什么时候穿过百叶裙和缎带装呢？”

“行了，洞察力从来不是你们家的强项，是吧？”她对我翻了翻白眼。又一次。

“你想说什么？”我作出怀疑的模样。

我知道这是个愚蠢的问题。我知道她为什么最为“赫敏式”地瞪了我一眼——像我总能看到的那样——就移开了目光。和一般人以为的相反，我没那么迟钝。

除了事情和她有关的时候。

迷恋赫敏就像是赛一局巫师棋，不断地调整我的落子对抗她的棋着，并避免在这个过程中遭遇突袭。我擅长下棋，这个我能做到。只不过必须面对的事实是，我宁可被另一个骑士撕成碎片，也不愿看她再用那种眼神看我。你只要比另一个棋手更精明就行，罗恩。

向前走出的每一步都让我更靠近她，但仍然有某些东西是我无法触及的。

我试探着思索着此刻轮到谁出手走棋，不知道事情是不是该有如此困难。

对该怎么做我确实心存困惑——哦，在邓不利多的葬礼上它是多么容易啊——但我还是决定碰碰运气。糟透了，我曾当着所有格兰芬多学生的面和拉文德亲热。在没有别人看着的时候接近赫敏不可能比那更困难。

真可悲。

我从书堆上一把抓过她的手，握紧它。我喜欢她眼中清晰可辨的震惊。你可不会常常有机会让赫敏·格兰杰大吃一惊。将军，韦斯莱。

她脸颊上泛起少许红晕，正打算开口，但只一眨眼，她就把手从我掌心抽走了，目光转向了门口。我顺着她的视线望去，看见哈利正影子一般地溜向角落里的沙发。

“哦。”她喃喃地说。她的双眼仍是一瞬不瞬地盯着目标，我甚至都来不及回答，她就走开了。

“哦？”哦什么？

我注视着她毫无困难地轻松穿过鲜花、缎带和大堆白色织物的迷宫。有时候我觉得她就是在一片漆黑中也能找到哈利。

自打我们离开德思礼家起，他就显得很安静，所以她担心出了什么问题。怎么会有问题呢？他不是有生以来便一直等待着有一天能摆脱他们吗？他——我们——不是正面临着更大的难题吗？神秘人和他的七块灵魂碎片似乎该比哈利的肥猪表哥更叫人烦心才是。

话虽如此，此刻我的想法如何却是无关紧要的，因为赫敏正坐在沙发上，坐在他身旁。

是不为人知的恐惧吗？有那么一瞬，我怀疑或许我只是个糊涂蛋，在局外观望着一出每个人都倾尽全力参加的两人比赛。

还是忘了它为好。

我叹了口气。即使他们还没注意到我的缺席，我也知道他们是等着我一起的。不言而喻的三人组行为准则：赫敏总是会先我一步涉足哈利周遭的汹涛骇浪。

我走近他们时，他刚巧说完什么东西。他的头抵在沙发靠背上，而她正靠着他，头朝一边偏，噘起嘴打量着他。我知道这表情。那是只在她看哈利时才会有的表情。

唯一一个我能坐下的地方是旁边的一张椅子。我匆匆拉过它，把我自己插进圈子里。

我还没坐稳，她的视线已经回到了哈利身上。

“那么，你是说你不打算告诉任何人？”她静静地问。

显然，我已经错过了谈话的开头。没什么稀奇的。

“是的。”哈利叹息道。他眼神倔强。

我点点头。合情合理。

赫敏低头看着自己的双手，把它们铰在一起。

“那好，我来说。”

哈利猛地扬起头。显然，他没料到她会这么说。

“赫敏——”

“哈利，听我说。我们坐在这儿的三个人都已经卷到这事情里了。但不管我们的使命有多秘密，都应该有人知道我们正在做什么。”

她怎么会这么做呢？她怎么总能一丝不苟地对他说那些他不想听到的事情？我宁可扑向一条炸尾螺，也不愿意面对一个怒火冲天的哈利，可赫敏却不是这样。见鬼的炸尾螺。

“那他们试图阻止我们的时候，你打算怎么办？”哈利飞快地反问。“是啊，就是这样。”我一说出口就后悔了，因为她朝我的方向狠狠瞪了一眼。

“安静，罗恩。他们是会试图阻止我们，哈利，可他们做不到的。我们已经成年了，可以做任何自己想做的事。”

哈利突然安静下来。“你确定吗，赫敏？”他短促地笑了一声，“因为我认识一个人，他总是不能做那些自己想做的事。从来都不行。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛。“哦，哈利，我并不是那个意思。”

哪个意思？我来回看着他们两个。

“我是说——”

“是的，我明白你的意思。对不起——我只是……”

“没关系。”

呃，好吧。话题是什么时候开始转移的？它确实转移了。对吗？

“怎么了，哈利？”

我已经听到她这么问有一百次了，最近我都开始疑心她到底是想说什么。因为她说出那五个字的口吻，还有她注视他的眼神，都仿佛里面藏着另一个我完全听不到的句子。

“没什么。我很好。”哈利小声嘀咕。

她压根就不相信。

“是金妮吗？”她问，不知怎么的，嗓音变得不大自然，沮丧地垂下眼睛。

我们同时猛地抬起头。

她其实并不想听到肯定的回答。这个念头刚闪进脑海，我就赶忙把它埋了下去。

“不。”哈利让自己的视线在金妮驾临的窗口旁游移了一阵，“和金妮没关系。”

“那么是什么——”她生生刹住话头，嘴张成了一个小小的O型，“是他们。是因为——”

他注视着她，几乎可以称得上傻乎乎地笑着。我不知道他是不是早就指望着她能领会他的心思。

“是的。”他简短地说。

“哦，哈利，我很抱歉。我早该明白的。为什么你什么都不说？”

“没事的，我很好，真的。只不过是——”

“觉得有些奇怪？”

“对。奇怪。”他紧盯着自己的双手。当他再次开口的时候，仿佛是在自言自语。又像是在和赫敏说话。

“为什么我会对那地方有这种感觉？我过去总想离开那儿，想得要命！”

观望他们就如同潜入水中。他们以自己独有的步调前进着，对自己身处的世界了如指掌，可我们这些来自岸上的十足的糊涂蛋在大半时间里却得忙着不让自己溺死。

此时此刻，水正一点点地把我淹没。


	3. 临界（赫敏POV）

他很茫然，不知该如何开口。

我也很茫然，不知如何弄清它的含义，如何让事情好转。

他有生以来一直等待着有一天能离开那个地方，如今愿望实现，他——他却觉得迷茫了。

“我倒不是想回去，绝对不是。”他说，嗓音嘶哑，挫败和疲惫夹杂其中。我靠得更近了，好能听清他的声音。

“这就像是，就像是我——我是说，我以为自己会觉得解脱。我有生以来就他妈的对这朝思暮想，可是……”

问题的答案在灵光一闪中击中了我。那一瞬间，我觉得连呼吸都被从身体里抽离。

他仰起脸，质疑着。我收紧了搭在他肩头上的手，仿佛这个动作可以稳住他在那条看不见的小路上跌跌撞撞的脚步似的。

“你是不是——是不是觉得，好像你并没有真的把它抛在身后？”

他的眼睛睁大了。

他显得如此解脱却又受伤，我毫无道理地一阵内疚。为什么我总是那个把最伤人的东西告诉他的人？为什么我总是那个把真相告诉他的人？

“我——是的。就是那样。”他咽了咽唾沫，仍然凝视着我，“就好像我永远都不会真的把它抛在身后。”

对他来说，这样的事情什么时候才是个头呢？我又是恼怒，又是心疼，有那么一阵子，我根本说不出话来。

我想把他的脸捧在掌心，告诉他光此刻已照进楼梯下的储物间，那光如此明亮，足可照耀他周遭，让每一个贴近他的人都沐浴其中。

不过我没有这么做。我只是满足于标准得体的回应。

“哦，哈利……”


	4. 内里（哈利POV）

“哦，哈利。”她说。此外一句话都没有。

我的感觉一阵轻松，就像是终于可以坐下了。我已经走了一天又一天，现在终于可以坐下了。事情会好起来的，因为当我必须站起身继续前行的时候，她会陪在我身旁。

“是的。”我毫无意义地应道。

她又一次张开嘴，同时比划了几个意味不明的动作。

“哈利——我——那……”

她想说一些话来安慰我，而我想告诉她不用这么做。她做得够多了。不过我没有这么说，我只是伸手挠挠头发，摸摸颈后，然后望向她。

“我会好的。呃，谢谢。”

她注视了我好一阵子，我也任由她审视着。随后她点点头，眼中满是宽慰之情。她松开了我的肩膀。

我靠回沙发上，让自己的肩膀倚在她肩上。可她却坐直了身子。

“那好。”她从我胳膊肘下面拖过一块垫子，双臂交叉把它抱在自己膝盖上，“我们该把我们的行动告诉哪些人？”

我们又回到这个话题上了。

我叹了口气，垂下脑袋。她会给我放松的时间，但从不会太久。

现在你有两条路可以选择，哈利，我对自己说。要么你现在就站起来，沿着她指明的道路走下去；要么你就继续坐在这儿，直到她甜言蜜语地哄你，摆出各种道理劝说你，使尽浑身解数恳求你，最后踹你一脚好让你动起来。

不管选哪一条路，你都知道她是对的。

而且你知道她真的会踹你的。重重一脚。

“好吧，卢平是最合适的人选，不是吗？”我说道，语音平和。

她笑了。“我也这么想。”她努力想不显出自鸣得意、放心和胜利的表情，但很悲惨地失败了。我忍不住哈哈大笑。

“是的……是的，”罗恩犹犹豫豫地说，“我同意，哈利。”

我望着他。我已经忘了他也在场。他在同我说话，目光却停留在赫敏身上。

在他脸上，是我曾越过棋盘看见过无数次的表情。精明而警觉，就是面对一个格外凶狠的骑士也能全力回击。

我又一次垂下了脑袋。

我想告诉他，他的方法不对，这不是一个游戏。这不是一个游戏，因为她太宝贵了，你付不起输掉的代价。

或许这就是为什么我从不参赛。

从不和赫敏对弈。


End file.
